


Waiting

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lullabies, Missing Scene, Piano, Sadness, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would wait to apologize, even if meant waiting forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Lucille reached out a shadowy hand to her brother, but Thomas had finished fading away. The place where her heart once rested ached. What she had done she would never forgive herself for. A thought crossed her desperate mind that perhaps he had gone to see his body and she willed herself into her room. An odd mixture of hope and disappointment filled her when he wasn't there. She crouched beside what used to be him, slowly she reached out to lay a hand on the unmoving chest. If she had thought of more than just his broken promise, of her heartbreak and betrayal, if she had considered the consequences he would still live. She willed herself into the library and walked to sit down at her piano. At least, at least, she could play their lullaby and hope that wherever he was Thomas would hear it. It would be her apology and even if she had to wait forever for an answer, she would. 

 

 

 


End file.
